


Jumin MC Week

by AliceCarroll



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Aladdin (1992) Fusion, F/M, Fluff, Humour, Jumin MC week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-06 21:29:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12219312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceCarroll/pseuds/AliceCarroll
Summary: My contribution for the Jumin MC week :)





	1. Aladdin AU

**Author's Note:**

  * For [firei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firei/gifts).



> I'm so excited about this event! First of all I want to thank the organisers for making this possible <3
> 
> It's been some time since I wanted to write an Aladdin crossover, so I chose the AU prompt and decided to do it! I really hope you like it :)
> 
> Thank you for reading

At the end of an alley lies a man selling all kind of exotic artefacts. You approach him, curious, his green eyes sharp, cold and hypnotising, his white and pink hair distinct in the darkness of the streets, barely illuminated by a lamplight. You kneel to take a better look at the stuff displayed on the floor and take a golden lamp.

“Good evening, lady,” he stranger smiles.

“Good evening,” you reply.

“You remind me of a girl in whose hands stood once that very lamp.”

You were about to turn and go away, but something in the lamp and the voice of the stranger caught you attention and made you want to listen.

“Who was that girl?” you ask.

“She was a thief from the far away Arabia,” he grins.

 

MCddin was running down the streets after stealing piece of bread, Yoobu, her monkey, hidden under her clothes in fear of being caught as she expertly avoided the people who were chasing after her. She was such an expert in stealing by then that she could even sing while running away. That was her way of living, struggling in the streets with the law as she did everything she could for her cute purple-eyed monkey and her to survive.

At the very same time, in the palace of the same place, the sultan was arguing with his son, Jusmin, about him not marrying any of his suitors. The last one had stormed out of the room in which she was meeting his son, scared.

“Elijah 3rd was just teaching that princess some manners,” he indifferently said, caressing the albino tiger which at that moment was purring peacefully, her head on his lap.

That was the prince’s way of living, struggling with his father not to fall into the trap of a greedy princess that just wanted his money as the older man had done several times. In fact, his current lover, Glamfar Choi, was listening to their conversation with her loyal, pink parrot, Iara Choi, smiling in delight.

“That will give us some time, Iara, for us to find the magic lamp which will turn you into a human and allow you to marry the prince.”

If parrots could smile, Iara would do that.

Nevertheless, all the woman’s attempt to find the magic lamp had been frustrated. She needed someone special to get the lamp for her, but she didn’t know who could be that person.

That night, Jusmin stole away from the palace into the night with great curiosity. He had always heard his father talk about those ‘commoners’ that lived in the city, but had never seen them by himself and was willing to know about their way of living. He thought it should be great to be able to live the way one wanted, without caring about money, position or useless engagements.

He was wandering at the market place when he saw a small child looking hungrily at the apples.

“Are you hungry?” he asked the poor boy.

“Yes, sir,” the silver-haired child pouted.

“I see. Then, you should buy an apple.”

“But I don’t have any money, sir.”

“In that case,” he took one of his golden pendants, “take this.”

The child’s face light up as he took it, willing to exchange it for as many apples as he could get. He thanked the prince and walked towards the merchant to exchange it when Jusmin took the pendant from him.

“That’s not the right way of making business, kid.”

“What do you mean?” the child asked, puzzled.

“First, you should exchange this for money. After that, you should invest that money buying a field and seeds and making a contract for people to labour the field for you.”

“Will I be able to eat what I cultivate, then?” he asked, confused.

“No,” Jusmin curtly replied. “You should sell the goods the earth gives you, buy more lands, cultivate more, and earn more money.”

The child frowned, confused.

“But I want to eat now.”

“If you’re not going to invest my pendant properly, I’ll take it back,” he said, taking it from the kid’s hands.

“You’re such a jerk!” the kid kicked his leg, making him widen his eyes in surprise.

At that moment, MCddin saw the scene and scolded the child for insulting and kicking a man’s leg.

“I’m sorry, he can be a bit of a rebel some times,” she sighed.

“It’s alright,” Jusmin replied. “You’re a commoner, right? Show me around.”

She looked at him, suspicious, but decided to comply. They spent a lovely afternoon together, Jusmin glad to be able to know by firsthand how commoners lived and MCddin glad to have him inviting her to small treats. She was also surprised by his naivety, which she found cute, and his sense of humour, and they found themselves falling in love with the other. Nevertheless, suddenly a group of guards surrounded them, claiming that MCdding, the thief, was trying to seduce Jusmin, and got to bring the latter back to the palace and to confine the former in the jails.

Glamfar saw everything and decided to use MCddin to get her the magic lamp, liberating her from the jails and taking her to the dessert in which a big tiger-like head made of sand appeared. It opened its mouth and MCddin was shoved inside, poor and scared Yoobu following her, where they found the lamp. Nevertheless, the mouth closed before they could go out and they were trapped inside. They were about to start crying when they heard a strange voice.

“Rub the lamp,” they heard.

“What?” she asked, looking around her.

“Just do it.”

She did as the mysterious voice told her and at that moment a light illuminated the room in which she was trapped. She was expecting for a big, blue Genie to go out of it, but a red-haired man with a lot of strange artefacts did instead.

“Hi, MCdding, how ya doing?” he smirked. “I’m God 70Genie, pleased to meet you! Hi, cutiepie,” he greeted the monkey.

“What the...?” she narrowed her eyes, confused.

“Now, there’s no time to waste!” he exclaimed, rushing to a corner of the room and taking a carpet. “This is the last model of flying carpets! A Jaehee-Magic-Carpet where you can take Jusmin for a walk while I caress my dearest Elly,” he purred in delight as the carpet adjusted her glasses with a sigh. “Now, let me get this ready...” he started fidgeting with his stuff, putting it on the ceiling of the room and sat next to MCddin and Yoobu on the carpet with a detonator. “You ain’t never had a friend like me,” he winked, pushing the button and opening a big hole on the ceiling through which they passed.

MCddin and Yoobu where still somehow sick from the ride when 70Genie started to speak again.

“Well, now, sweet child, you’ve fallen in love with the prince, right?” he playfully said, at which MCddin nodded.

“How do you...?”

“There’s no time for trifles, baby. We’ll still into the castle, you’ll court him if he doesn’t like you already, and I’ll spend time caressing my lovely Elly.”

“I prefer making myself pass as a princess and...”

“He hates them,” 70Genie interrupted her. “Now, be yourselves, love each other, kiss, have children, or not, as you wish, and be happy. Let’s go!”

In the mean time, Glamfar was trying to figure out another plan to try and get the lamp, frustrated at her failure. Then she saw MCddin, 70Genie and Yoobu getting in the palace with a magic carpet, and decided to wait for the best opportunity to make the Genie take her side.

Thus, MCddin arrived to where Jusmin was and they went on a carpet ride as 70Genie stood ‘taking care’ of the tiger.

“It was easier to caress her when she was a cat,” he said under her gigantic paw, destroying the fourth wall as only he can.

MCddin and Jusmin went back from their carpet ride after singing a couple of lovely songs, and the prince realised with displeasure how 70Genie was mistreating his feline, so he gave him a glance and took her away from him, prohibiting him to see her again. 70Genie pouted and whined, but there was no way to convince him. At that moment, Glamfar Choi appeared.

“He will never let you see his tiger. Work with me,” she said. “Turn this parrot into a human, make him marry her, and I’ll get you the favour of the sultan to play with his tiger as much as you want to.”

Shrugging, 70Genie locked Jusmin in an hourglass with a sexy outfit –for some reason –and turned the parrot into a woman.

“You have an hour to marry her,” 70Genie informed Jusmin, “before the sand finishes falling on you.”

MCdding, gasping in despair and worry for her lover, rushed towards 70Genie.

“Free him, pretty please?” she pouted. “I-I’ll do anything, I...”

“Will you get me Honney Buddha Chips,” 70Genie smirked. “And let me play with Elly?”

“Her name is Elijah 3rd,” Jusmin corrected him, earning a glance from him.

“He’ll let you play, right, Jusmin?” she pouted.

“Alright...”

And thus, 70Genie freed Jusmin, locked Glamfar and Iarah Choi in the jails, and officiated Jusmin and MCddin’s wedding, petting as carefully as he could Elijah 3rd.

 

You buy the man the lamp in gratitude for his strange story, and start heading home with it, still thinking about that tale. Your mind up in the clouds, you collide against someone. When you look up, you meet the man's black gaze, his equally dark hair beautifully untidy and his eyes widened in surprise. You mutter an apology, ignoring the sense of familiarity he transmits, and keep on walking when he reaches to your wrist.

"You look familiar."

You widen your eyes in surprise and turn to look at him. Stories should always remain stories, but after meeting him, you're willing to give it a try and see the end of this one.


	2. Day 2- Realisations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jumin realises something, though it may not be what you want him to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry this took so long to update T^T Yesterday I was quite busy, but I really wanted to upload the story for day 2, so here it goes! With a little bit of luck, I will be able to upload later today the prompt for day 3, so please look forward to it :)
> 
> I chose the prompt realisation and decided to give it a humorous tone. I really hope you like it.
> 
> Thank you for reading <3

You let out an involuntary sigh. It’s been some time since Jumin and you became closer, but he still doesn’t give a further step with your relationship and you frustratingly still find yourself introducing him as your friend. “He likes you. He just has to realise.” That’s what all of the RFA members say to you, but you don’t know if he’s ever going to. That is, until you hear your phone ringing and take it.

“MC, are you free this afternoon?” you hear Jumin’s voice at the other side of the line, which makes your heart flutter in anticipation.

“I am!” you say, regretting how enthusiastic you actually sound. “I mean, sure, I can make some time for you,” you giggle, regretting how silly you sound. Damn.

“Could you come over, then?” he asks. “I’ve just realised something.”

“I’MONMYWAYJUSTHOLDONFORASECOND,” you reply, caring little about sounding too eager, enthusiastic, or silly.

In less than expected, you arrive to Jumin’s penthouse with the biggest of grins in your face, greeting the security guards friendly, hoping to see them more often now onwards, and make your way up the building to his home. You knock on his door and he opens it, inviting you inside and motioning towards the sofa.

“Thank you for coming here after I asked you to with such a short notice,” he says.

“It’s alright,” you smile, greeting Elizabeth 3rd, who’s rubbing against your legs.

“How are y...?”

Before he even can finish his sentence, you interrupt him.

“What did you want to tell me?” you smile widely and he nods.

“You should take a seat,” he sighs, pointing at the comfortable sofa where you sit, excited. “I’ve just realised...”

“Yes?” you encourage him with a smile.

“I’ve just realised I need to change the sofas.”

You feel as if a bucket of cold water has just fall on your head and stare blankly at him for some seconds.

“Sofas,” you say.

“Exactly,” Jumin nods and sits next to you with a catalogue. “If it’s not much of a nuisance, I would like to request your help finding another model to replace them. I trust your taste.”

How can you possibly say no?

Thus, you end up spending a lovely afternoon with your FRIEND, looking for new sofas.

The next day you feel encouraged again, unwilling to give in, so when Jumin calls you, you pick up the phone with the biggest of grins.

“I’ve just realised something. Would you mind coming over?” he says.

“Yes! I mean, no! I mean, I’m on my way!!” you exclaim, already putting on your trousers.

When you arrive to the penthouse, Jumin opens the door, invites you in and speaks up.

“I’ve just reali...”

“What is it?” you are almost giving small jumps on the (new) sofa.

“If I turn my head 52º to the right, Elizabeth 3rd will jump. Look.”

She jumped.

But you are not giving in!! The next day, you decide to call him.

“How did you know I wanted to call you?” he says and you feel you’re going to faint as you can notice a small grin in his voice. “I’ve just realised something.”

“I’m already on my way!” you exclaim as you storm out of your home.

Jumin greets you as usual when you appear at the other side of his door and you sit on the sofa, but he asks you to stand up and takes you towards the window, where you can see the wonderful view of the city. You smirk. This is a perfect place to confess!

“I’ve just realised I can see your house from here with this telescope I found this morning,” he says, giving it to you to look. Sobbing, you take it, look through it, and see your home. “MC, if you lean so much, you can fall.”

“Exactly!”

Disencouraged, you take the phone the next day.

“MC, I’ve just realised something.”

“I’m going,” you almost sob, going back to the penthouse where probably Jumin won’t confess to you.

You enter it and see a light blush on Jumin’s cheeks. Could it be? Has he finally realised? You smile and sit on the sofa, expectant, and he looks away from you, clearly shy.

“What have you realised?” you ask him tenderly, ready to open up to him when he does.

“The C&R wants to launch some new models of female lingerie, and I’ve realised you could be helpful choosing a model,” he gives you some papers with designs and you hold back a pout. “MC? You can hurt yourself if you hit your head against the table like that. Is that something commoners do?”

“Jumin Han!” you exclaim, your forehead red. “I’ve just realised something!”

Jumin startles.

“What is...?”

“I realised it a long time ago and I’m going to tell you now!” somehow intimidated, Jumin nods and encourages you to proceed. “I’ve realised I’m in love with you!” you blush, feeling relieved when you finally let it out.

A small smile appears on Jumin’s mouth as he leans closer to you, putting his hand under your chin. You widen your eyes in surprise as he looks into them, a soft expression taking over his features.

“That’s the loveliest thing to realise,” he kisses you softly, making you glad you realised you should just tell him.


	3. Day 3- Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC has a quixotic complex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, here comes the story for day 3! I hope you like it :)
> 
> Thank you for reading and your support <3

MC has a quixotic complex. Jumin had learnt this after several attempts from MC to become the heroine of the stories she created in her head and tried to bring to real life. Her desire to be the protagonist of a mysterious novel had been what had prompted her to enter Rika’s apartment after a stranger asked her to, so Jumin was not really bothered about it. In fact, he rather enjoyed indulging her in her fantasies and seeing her smile when she thought she had ‘discovered a key to find another secret.’

As a result, that weekend Jumin-excessive-Han had decided to take MC to an old hotel outside of the city: a gloomy mansion he had booked for only themselves in which he had prepared the most gothic and mysterious scenery with the help of the rest of the RFA members. With Luciel’s help he had installed some electronic devices to get some doors to open on their own, had hired some actors to take the part of the gloomy staff of the hotel and ghosts, and had hidden messages all over the building for her to discover them.

MC was chatting enthusiastically, smiling, pleased, at the prospect of spending a romantic weekend with Jumin. Jumin grinned back, excited in anticipation at her reaction when she got immersed in the story he had prepared for her.

Her expression changed when they arrived at the hotel, her smile turning from one of genuine and innocent happiness to one of excitement, already willing to face a mystery in the mansion. Jumin let out a small smile, leading her to the reception as she looked around her, fascinated at the spooky pictures on the walls that seemed to follow them with their look.

They got the key to their room and went there right away, Jumin unable to hold back a chuckle as MC jumped around him.

“This is amazing, Jumin!” she exclaimed. “Have you seen the receptionist? I wonder what kind of secrets this place hides! Do you think he murdered someone? Of course, I wouldn’t like anyone to have died, but... What if a guest died here and they hid it not to alert the press and now their ghost wants us to discover it to reveal the truth to the world?!” she took her arm, making him chuckle.

“Those things are unlikely to happen,” he opened the door to their room, trying to maintain the aura of mystery.

“One can never know,” MC insisted, following him into their room. “One day, when you least expect it, you may be facing a mystery, so you have to keep your eyes wide open and... Oh, God, Jumin, look at this!!”

Jumin let out a small smile, knowing she must have found the letter the ‘ghosts’ had left there for her. He turned to face her, expecting her to be in front of the desk where the letter was, but found her kneeling next to the door instead.

“Look at this stain on the wall!!” she exclaimed, pointing at the mark of a footprint, probably Seven’s, on the wall. “Isn’t it suspicious?!”

He sighed and decided to point at the letter himself.

“MC, why don’t you take a look at this?” Jumin took it. She turned with a curious look and her cheeks became of a deep red as her mouth curled in a big grin, taking the letter.

“What is this?” she asked, opening it.

“I haven’t got the slightest idea,” Jumin smiled, sitting on the bed next to her. “I just happened to find it on the desk.”

She started to read it, her countenance changing from excited to focused on the content of the letter, to excited again.

“It says something fishy happened here,” she told him. “The sender asks us to discover the secrrets!” she said, emphasising the ‘r’ in a high-pitched and amusing way due to her excitement. “And it all starts in a place where meals are prepared!” she exclaimed. 

Jumin smiled. At the kitchens, she should ‘discover’ that a murder took place in this hotel. That would lead her to the garden where the ‘corpse’ was buried and after several clues more she would find out who the ghost was, the killer, and the reason of the murder.

“Do you have any idea where is that place?” he asked her, caressing her hair.

“Of course, silly!” she smiled, proud. “It’s the restaurant of the nearby village,” she purred. “I’m sure the mystery extends to the whole area. Probably the villager where allied with the owners of the hotel and there was this journalist who wanted to write a bad report about the hotel and they killed them!”

Jumin let out a sigh. Her imagination was running wilder than he had expected.

“Do you think the villagers would care if the hotel received a bad review?” Jumin asked her, making her hesitate.

“Maybe the owner forced them!”

“Why don’t you try going to the kitchens of the hotel first?” he encouraged her. “You might find further clues to solve the mystery there, and if I happen to be wrong, I could ask Driver Kim to take us to the village.”

MC nodded in agreement and they rushed to the kitchen. Luciel saw them approaching through the security cameras and he pushed the button to make the door of the kitchen open on its own, startling MC and making Jumin let out a small smile.

She rushed into the room and started to look for another clue.

“We should hurry!” she said. “Or else they’ll discover we are here,” she stopped and thought for a while. “Why don’t you keep watch out of the kitchen?” she asked him.

“That seems convenient,” he indulged her, closing the door behind him and going out.

After a while, MC found another letter. She grinned, taking it, and grabbed the door knob to open it and read it next to Jumin, but for some reason the door didn’t open.

“Is everything alright, MC?” Jumin asked her.

“I can’t open the door,” she replied, growing worried. “Oh, I’ll probably be able to open it after reading the letter,” she realised, opening it and reading it. According to the letter, her suspicions were right. A murder had taken place in that hotel! She held back a small yell of excitement and tried to open the door again, but it was useless. “Jumin, I can’t open it!” she exclaimed, worried.

At the other side of the door, Jumin sighed. There must have been a problem with Luciel’s device and now the door was stuck.

“The door must be stuck,” he informed her, taking his phone to call Luciel to fix the problem. “Just wait a second, MC,” he dialled his number.

“O-ok,” MC hesitated, becoming nervous. She was trapped, alone, in a place where a murder had happened! Jumin and she were in great danger!! What if the owner had used black magic to lock her in the kitchen and now he would appear and kill her too?! Or hurt Jumin?!

She started sobbing, thinking about all those possibilities, when she heard a familiar voice talking to Jumin at the other side of the door.

“I’m sorry, Jumin,” she heard Seven’s voice playfully apologising. “I hope you’ll still let me play with Elly.”

“I don’t recall giving you leave to even breathe near Elizabeth 3rd, less so play with her.”

Finally, the door opened and MC jumped on Jumin’s arms, a sobbing mess, ignoring Seven.

“Jumin!! I thought I was going to be trapped in there forever,” she cried as Jumin rubbed soothing circles on her back, sighing.

“It’s alright now, MC, I’m here,” he kissed her head. “I apologise you had to go through such a hard time. Do you want to solve the mystery of this place?” he tried to cheer her up.

“No, no more mysteries or secrets, or anything!” she moved back to look at him, pouting. “I just want to go back home with you and Elizabeth!”

“As you wish, my darling,” he smiled, kissing her softly.

They spend that night cuddling on the comfortable bed of the penthouse, watching a romance free-of-mysteries film and drinking wine.

The next day, Jumin woke up to an empty bed. He stood up, looking for MC and Elizabeth, only to find both of them at the living room as MC looked closely to a piece of paper.

“Good morning, MC,” he kissed her forehead and caressed Elizabeth’s fur.

“Look at what I found in a book of the library!!” she exclaimed, showing him the piece of paper. “Do you think there are secrets hidden in the library?” she asked him, her eyes sparkling.

Jumin chuckled. Some things would never change.


	4. Day 4- Insecurities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC stays some time at Jumin's home, though nothing goes as expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the story for today :3 I decided to use the prompt insecurities, though MC gets somehow jealous too in the story.
> 
> Thank you for reading and your support <3

You’re reading one of your favourites books in the quietness of your comfy home, when you start hearing water and suddenly everything gets wet and awful. You call a plumber and he informs you that you have a problem with your pipes –thanks, Your Eminence –which makes you pout. Fortunately, your super-duper perfect lovely boyfriend invites you to stay at his penthouse until they can fix the problem.

Drooling at the prospect of staying for the next couple of days living as a married couple, you arrive to the penthouse with your luggage and he opens the door to you with a gentle smile.

“Welcome, MC, please make yourself at home,” he says as Elizabeth 3rd meows calling your attention. You lift her and rub your cheek against her fur.

“Thank you, Jumin,” you smile as he takes your luggage like the gentleman he is. You think he’s going to take it to his own room, when he puts it in the guests room instead. That makes you startle, unsure. Maybe he needs some privacy. The only times you have stayed the night at his house had been during weekends, so probably after a long day of work he prefers staying at his room alone and undisturbed.

You pout, disencouraged, but your smile returns to your face when you realise that, either way, you will be able to live with him the rest of the time!

The next day, he leaves home early for work and you say goodbye to him at the door, making him chuckle as you lift Elizabeth’s paw to make her wave him goodbye. You spend the morning and afternoon alone in the penthouse, but comfortable, alternating between working in your computer, playing with Elizabeth, having lunch, playing with Elizabeth, reading, playing with Elizabeth... Elizabeth is just too adorable, alright?

When Jumin arrives home, he lets a soft smile at the view of you sitting on the sofa, the cat on your lap, and can’t help but letting out a: “how’s the most beautiful girl in the house?”

You are going to reply, surprised at his compliment, when he lifts Elizabeth 3rd from your lap.

“I see MC is treating you well,” he smiles and your grin falls, a deep blush crawling up your cheeks, embarrassed at the misunderstanding.

“Sh-she is,” you almost sob.

“I hope everything was to your liking here and you didn’t get bored,” he said, finally looking at you, which you thanked or you’d have thought he was still talking to the cat.

“Everything was perfect,” you smile.

“I’m glad that’s the case,” he smiles, moving towards the kitchen. “Now, let’s give you some of your favourite food.”

Your eyes sparkle at the word ‘food’ and you eagerly follow Jumin to the kitchen... only to see him taking cat food and serving it to Elizabeth. You sob and turn to leave your boyfriend and the love of his life together and sit on the sofa, reconsidering all the decisions you’ve taken in your life.

Jumin finally goes back to the living room with some wine and a chef arrives to prepare your dinner as you talked about your day, becoming happy again. The dinner is excellent, the wine delicious, and Jumin as gentle and caring as always, and the night would have been perfect if only he wasn’t saying goodbye to you giving you a peck on the cheek at the door of your room.

The next day you see him to the door again, this time without caring to take Elizabeth with you. Later that morning, you’re lying on your bed, depressed, when Jumin calls you. You pick it up, happy.

“Hi, Jumin,” you chant.

“Hello, MC, I hope I’m not disturbing you,” you hear Jumin’s soft voice at the other side of the phone.

“Of course not!”

“I’m at a recess from work and I was wondering whether...” he hesitates, “whether Elizabeth 3rd has eaten all her breakfast.”

You glance at the cat, wondering if you should call Seven to keep her ‘entertained.’

“She has,” you reply.

“Good. I must go now. I’ll see you later.”

“See you, Jumin.”

But, oh, you have a plan.

When Jumin arrives home, only Elizabeth 3rd meets him at the entrance. He looks around, disappointed that you weren’t there to greet him, and goes to your door, raising his hand to knock, but hesitates. He doesn’t want to disturb you, so he ends up going away without saying anything. He goes to the kitchen and opens a bottle of wine, pouring some in his favourite glass to sit on the sofa and caress Elizabeth. Then, he hears you.

“Jumin,” you say in a wanton tone and he turns.

When he sees you, he almost chokes in his wine. You’re wearing a too-short white dress, white stockings and cat ears on your head, your hand curled up as a paw as you wink.

“Welcome home.”

He stares blankly at you for a couple of seconds and looks away, finishing the whole content of his glass of wine in a row. Just as he’s going to serve himself some more, you move for his eyes to meet you, pouting, and call his name.

“MC, how are you doing?” he asks, his hand trembling and the wine falling right next to the glass.

“Jumin, the carpet,” you point out, the wine starting to stain it.

“I’m glad that’s the case.”

You put the bottle down and he excuses himself to go to the toilet, leaving you alone and embarrassed at the living room. Frustrated, you put on some clothes and remove the cat ears, going back to your room and sitting on your bed with a pout and a frown, your hands crossed on your chest.

Jumin finally knocks on your door and enters the room when he hears you giving him leave to do so, sitting next to you. You remain silent for a while until finally Jumin speaks up.

“Is that something related to that ‘cosplaying’...?”

“Jumin!” you exclaim, letting your face fall on the pillow.

“Did I upset you?” Jumin asks, genuinely puzzled.

“I-it’s just...” you hesitate, feeling silly, “I wanted to call your attention.”

Jumin hesitates for a second, but puts his hand on your back, rubbing it until you look up at him.

“You always have my attention, MC.”

“Not lately,” you pout. “You’ve been ignoring me since I arrived. You don’t like me anymore?”

Unexpectedly, Jumin starts to chuckle, covering his eyes with his hand, which makes you startle. You look at him, confused, embarrassed and, finally, angry.

“Don’t laugh!” you punch his shoulder.

“I beg your pardon,” he takes your hand to prevent you from hitting him again. “I do like you, MC, I’m sorry if my behaviour made you think otherwise.”

“Then, why...?”

“To be entirely honest, I’ve been fearing you may feel uncomfortable living with me, or disturbed at my invading your privacy, so I tried not to be too intrusive.” You startle for a second and your turn arrives to laugh and you throw your arms round your boyfriend’s neck, exclaiming his name in relief. “This morning, I just wanted to call you, so I elaborated an excuse to do so. Yesterday, too, I wanted to refrain from being too invasive, so I focused on Elizabeth instead.”

“So when you asked about the most beautiful girl in the house you actually meant me?” you ask playfully.

“I did refer to Elizabeth at that moment,” he gives you a smirk. “I would never consider you the most beautiful girl in the house, MC, but the most beautiful woman in the entire world.”

You stutter some nonsense as Jumin lifts you in his arms.

“Now that this misunderstanding is solved, I would like you to do me some company in my room with that outfit I saw later,” he smirks, making you blush.

You’re going to reply something, but you don’t manage to as your lips are too occupied returning the passionate kiss he gives you with a smile, since you know that’s only the beginning to a pleasant night in which he’ll make sure to compensate for the time wasted.


	5. Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC gets unexpectedly invited to a wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes today's prompt!
> 
> I'm enjoying this so much! I hope you're liking it too ;)
> 
> Thank you for reading <3

“So, my bridesmaid has broken her ankle and won’t be able to come to my wedding tomorrow, and I thought: hey! What about MC? That way I could see her again!! What do you think?”

You sigh, listening to your relative’s talk at the other side of the phone.

“Ok, I’ll be your bridesmaid,” you reply, earning a curious look from your boyfriend next to you.

“Thank you so much, MC!” she says at the other side of the phone. “See you later this afternoon to have you try the dress!”

You hang up and look to the ceiling, wondering again why you should do this.

“So...” Jumin encourages you to talk.

“You see? The granddaughter of the cousin of my grandmother...”

“You mean your second cousin twice removed,” Jumin clarifies.

You think for a while and finally agree.

“That’s it, my second cousin twice removed wants me to go to her wedding tomorrow and be her bridesmaid.”

“That’s fortunate,” Jumin caresses your arm. “It’s not every day that you can meet your second cousin twice removed and her family.”

“I don’t see her since we were twelve!” you exclaim, whining.

You two go to your second cousin... your cousin’s home and try on the horrendous dress that seemed to had come out of a horror film. You look at the pink and red mess of fabric and sparkles that fit awkwardly your body with pins and turn to face your boyfriend in despair. He reads your look and takes out his phone to call a designer to get you a new dress.

“But all the bridesmaids should wear the same,” your cousin complains.

“If it’s not much of an inconvenience, call them and I’ll get them new dresses for them as well,” Jumin simply replies and your cousin nods, amazed.

The day of the wedding arrives and you and Jumin get to the ceremony, both of you with your perfect outfits. The day seems to go by smoothly. You aren’t bothered by your relatives, they probably don’t even remember you, and the ceremony is simple but nice, in a small church with not so many guests, the dress of the bride surprisingly pretty and the couple irradiating love and happiness.

You’re glad you came and helped them in their special day and are willing to enjoy the meal afterwards. Nevertheless, things start getting more asphyxiating there. During the toasts, your cousin insists on thanking Jumin for the dresses, which turns everybody’s attention to you, making them realise who you are.

“MC,” an old lady who you don’t really remember approaches you. “You’ve grown so pretty,” she smiles. “I didn’t see you since you were 12! Do you remember your aunt Augusta?”

“Of course!” you exclaim, feeling nervous.

“When do you finish University?” she kindly asks.

“I finished it three years ago,” you reply.

“Oh, darling!” your apparently aunt Augusta laughs. “Time flies!”

You smile awkwardly and look for Jumin with your eyes, but he’s talking to the bride’s brother in law, who has recognised him as the heir of C&R and is trying to make business with him. You excuse yourself and run to Jumin’s side, dragging him away from the other man, and when you thought you would be able to escape, aunt Augusta and her husband see you.

“Do you remember her, Williams?” she asks him a little bit too loud due to his deftness. “She’s MC!”

“Mancy?” he asks.

“No, Williams, M-C,” she repeats your name more slowly.

A little girl who was running around runs into Jumin and almost falls to the floor, but he helps her before she does.

“I’m sorry, sir,” she apologises.

“Are you her dad?” Williams asks Jumin.

“I am not her father, sir,” he turns to point at you, “but her dadd...”

You shove a muffin into Jumin’s mouth before he can continue, laughing loudly.

“Ohohohohoho! My date, he means my date!!” you try to excuse yourself.

You finally get rid of aunt Augusta and her husband right at the moment the waltz starts playing and the groom and bride start dancing. They look so lovely, radiating love and joy, that you cannot help but smile too. At that moment, you feel Jumin’s hand tossing carefully your hair to the side and whispering in your uncovered ear.

“Would you give me the honour to be my dancing partner?”

You chuckle and turn, nodding.

He takes your hand and puts his free one on your waist, leading both of you expertly to the dance floor. You lean on his chest and let him lead your dance, swinging softly at the sound of the music as you usually do at his living room. You feel him kissing your head and look up to meet his soft smile with yours and kiss him softly on the lips.

“I’m glad we came after all,” you say.

“Me too.”

“Everything turns out right when I’m with you,” you smile broadly at him and he squeezes your waist.

“Everything is blissful when I’m with you.”

You bury your face on his chest, flustered, and he lets out a low chuckle. You continue dancing in silence, focusing on the other’s breathing and warmth, the rest of the guests inexistent for both of you, and suddenly Jumin leans and whispers.

“MC, would you give me the honour to be able to spend the rest of my life with you as husband and wife?”

You move back, your eyes widened in surprise and meet his earnest gaze. You open your mouth to answer, but your voice gets caught in your throat, so you kiss him instead, your dance stopping as he returns the kiss, feeling your tears of joy falling down your cheeks. You move back and he puts his forehead against you to look deep into your eyes to hear you reply:

“I do.”


	6. Day 6- Parenthood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jumin and you take care of your nephew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yesterday I was so busy I couldn't post T^T but here comes yesterday's chapter! I hope I'll be able to upload again later this afternoon, so please look forward to it.
> 
> Thank you for reading <3

“Jumin,” you wantonly say, trying to catch your boyfriend’s attention, who’s reading a report due on Monday. “My dearest Jumin, my most beloved, the most beautiful thing on Earth...”

“What’s the matter, MC?” he asks, you, sighing.

“My sister has asked me to take care of her son,” you purr in her ear. “And I don’t want to do it on my own,” you pout as he turns to face you.

“MC, you know I have to finish some important work for tomorrow.”

“Oh, but it’s Sunday!” you whine. “Besides, I’m sure you two will get along sooo well!”

How can he say no when you seem so eager?

You two arrive to your sister’s and pick up the little demon child and decide to take him to the park where he can put to an use all that never-ending energy he has while you sit calmly under a tree with Jumin, feeding each other grapes as if you were in a bucolic scenario taken from a story of Ancient Greece. Nevertheless, you’ve forgotten the grapes and that you love playing with children, and so you end up running around the swings and slides of the park, Jumin following both of you, fearing you might break something as, although you would never acknowledge it, you’re no longer a child.

“Jumin!” your nephew and you exclaim at the same time. “Look!”

You both try to reach higher than the other in the swing as poor Jumin applauds your efforts, holding your bag for you and your nephew’s jacket.

“Aunt MC, where are we going next?” your nephew asks you, excited.

You start thinking about the best option when Jumin speaks up.

“How would you like buying some ice cream?”

“Ice cream!” you both exclaim at the same time.

He gets you to the stand, hoping that having to eat the ice cream would have you sitting for a minute, though he underestimated you. You and your nephew start to chase each other to try the other’s ice cream, and you end up getting all stained. Finally, Jumin gets you to stay quiet for a while after scolding you and the three of you sit next to a lake.

Your nephew starts telling Jumin something about school and you look at them, almost transported as you realise how well Jumin and your nephew get along after only a couple of hours of knowing each other. You smile at this and let them talk, unwilling to interrupt them until your nephew drags Jumin into playing a pat-a-cake game of his, of which you take pictures.

You look around, smiling, wondering if the people in the park think Jumin and you are the parents of the child. You blush at the thought, a dreamy smile drawing on your features, which Jumin notices and at which he chuckles, thinking you are adorable. Your nephew storms away to play with some other children and Jumin takes the chance to give you a small peck on the cheek, brushing gently your hair to the side to do so. You smile at the gesture and look into his eyes.

“You had the most wonderful expression just now,” he says. “What were you thinking about?”

“About how adorable you look with children.”

“I should say the same thing about you.”

“Seriously? Didn’t I make you tire of chasing after us round the park?”

He chuckles softly and rubs his fingers gently against the back of your hand.

“Actually, I was enjoying seeing you having fun,” he replies.

The time arrives for you to leave your nephew back home. Reluctantly, he says goodbye to you not before insisting that you should play with him again before it gets colder, to which you two agree, moved at the child’s eagerness to play with you again and finally head home, where your own child is waiting for you: Elizabeth 3rd.

You rest on the sofa from the long afternoon, enjoying a glass of wine in Jumin’s arms, a thought crossing your mind as you feel more in love than ever, surrounded by his warmth.

“So...”

“So?”

“Did you have fun?” you nervously ask.

“I’ve been thinking,” Jumin says.

“What is it?” you urge him.

“You seem to like children.”

You start feeling anxious. Does he not want children? Does he see you as childish now? Not that you can blame him...

“I do,” you reply and he smiles, which makes you sigh in relieve.

“We should have children of our own... if you’d like that.”

You chuckle and nod, glad he said so, and he kisses you softly, believing you couldn’t feel happier than now after Jumin’s words. How could you possibly know that but a year later you would feel even happier in the same man’s embrace, but holding a beautiful black-haired baby?


	7. Day 7- Birthday!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC wants to surprise Jumin for her brithday. She just doesn't know how.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long T^T. I know I said I would update it the other day but I was just too busy and hadn't have time until now T^T. Still, I wanted to finish the prompts, so here it is.
> 
> I reeeeeeally hope you like it and I'm sorry for the delay once again.
> 
> Thank you for reading <3

How to surprise Jumin Han? You’ve been all week wondering how to prepare the most perfectest of birthdays for your beloved, but you still have no idea of how to do it. How can you get to surprise or impress the person who can get anything with just a call? So you decide you’re going to do what you do best and gives worst results! You’re going to figure it out as the days goes by!

You decide you’re going to surprise him going to his office to pick him up with a bouquet of roses and chocolates, but you definitely were not expecting what happens. Once you arrive to the C&R building, you have to pass through a bunch of controls where you are made to put the gifts in a metal detector machine. The flowers lose a couple of petals, but the chocolates are still intact, so you don’t give in! You enter his office after greeting Jaehee with a big smile only to find Jumin putting on his coat.

“Just on time, darling,” he greets you, giving you a peck on the lips. “We have exactly one hour and a half to go lunch.”

Stunned, you look at him for some seconds.

“Wait, you knew?” you point dramatically at him.

“Of course. Assistant Kang, put the roses on water and keep the chocolates for later.”

“As you wish, Mr Han.”

You hold back a pout as you give your precious gifts to Jaehee and Jumin takes your hand to take you to the restaurant he himself has booked.

“Father is waiting for us there,” he says. “I’m sorry we couldn’t go on our own, but it’s the only moment I have to celebrate my birthday.”

“Jumin, happy...”

“Driver Kim, take us to...” he interrupts you, telling Driver Kim the name of the restaurant.

You three spend a nice meal together, but you cannot help but feeling somehow disencouraged at your failure surprising him. Then, you realise. You have to do something more eccentric! After leaving Jumin at the office again, you path around, thinking about something original to do. You discard a couple of options, like playing music at the window of his office, for it is at the last floor of a skyscraper and he wouldn’t hear it, or surprising him going out from inside a cake, though you almost go for this one, and decide to ask for help for the RFA members Nevertheless, they come out with even worse ideas than you.

But still, it is his birthday and you want to make it special no matter what, so you decide you’re going to visit him at the office again. You know for sure he’s not leaving it today, so you rush there with your best set of lingerie and a ribbon (to say you’re his present) and enter it. You get startled when you don’t see Jaehee at her usual desk, but that only make things more comfortable to the three of you. With a smirk, you knock the door, expecting to hear your boyfriend’s low voice inviting you in, but you hear... nothing.

“Jumin?” you call him, opening the door and finding his office empty.

Your phone rings, as if he knows what you’re doing, and you take it, pouting.

“MC? Can you hear me properly? I’m calling you just to let you know that I will be out until late. I was unexpectedly asked to go to the neighbouring city to solve some problems with one of our partners. MC?”

“It’s alright,” you whine. “Have a nice journey.”

“Thank you, my love. See you tomorrow.”

“Happy birthday,” you make sure to say, but he has already hung up.

You go home, a pouting and sobbing mess, and let yourself fall on the sofa, Elizabeth 3rd trying to cheer you up with her tiny, elegant paw.

“Elizabeth, what can we do?” you pout, looking at her, and she meows. “You’re right!” you exclaim taken her with a smile of resolution. “We cannot give in.”

 

Jumin has had the most tiring day and the only thing he can think about is lying next to you on the bed. He gets home, trying not to be too noisy since it’s late in the night and you must be sleeping, but gets startled at a small noise in the living room and a low light that seems to be coming from there. He enters it and a look of surprise draws in his features when he sees you holding a cake for him and whisper.

“Happy birthday, Jumin.”

You had gone to the nearest supermarket to buy candles and ingredients to make what you thought had turned out as the crappiest cake in the world. It’s shape was terrible, it’s colour... intriguing and the flavour... unique. But you didn’t mind by then and had taken Jumin’s favourite wine and Elizabeth and waited for him on the couch. When you had heard his keys on the door, you had rushed to light the candles, cleaned the line of drool than went down your mouth –you had inevitably fallen asleep on the couch –and presented him the cake, and there you are now, wishing him happy birthday, your heart beating like crazy in your chest, hoping he would at least appreciate the effort you had put in making him this surprise.

How to surprise Jumin Han? You had wondered. Well, Jumin is, indeed, surprised. He clears his throat and speaks up, trying to remain calm.

“Have you stayed up to congratulate me on my birthday?” he asks and you nod. “Have you taken all this trouble just to celebrate it with me?”

“This is nothing,” you say, still embarrassed of your cake. “I just wanted you to have the birthday you deserve. Well, it’s already past twelve in the morning,” you apprehensively say, looking at the clock, but I hope it still counts?” you try to smile.

Jumin takes the cake from your hands, his expression unreadable, and leaves it on the table, making you startle.

“You didn’t li...?”

He interrupts your question taking you into his arms, his face dug on your neck, taking in your scent, which he has missed so much throughout the day. You return the embrace, chuckling lightly at his reaction, glad that he seems to like it.

“This is the best birthday I’ve ever had,” he whispers in your ear, making you tighten your embrace, moved.

“It’s not such a big deal, but I wanted to make it special for you.”

“It is special because of the feelings you put into it. Thank you, MC. You’re the only one who could have made me feel so loved and happy.”

“That’s because I love you a lot. Happy birthday, Jumin,” you hold back a sob.

He moves back to face you and rubs his thumb against your cheek.

“I love you too.”

You take his hand and lead him to the bedroom, to eagerly show him how much you love him, the cake completely forgotten on the table, the day of his birthday passed, but everything feeling just right, on its place. Just full of love.


End file.
